As the number of M2M devices grows, more M2M devices may be detecting emergency conditions and communicating with a PSAP, without the need for human intervention. It is possible that multiple M2M devices in the same room, for example, may detect and transmit an emergency alert. It is further possible that multiple M2M devices may be transmitting alerts for different emergencies of different priorities simultaneously. If a PSAP were to receive all of these messages, it may overload the PSAP. As the PSAP is how first responders become aware of emergencies, it is essential to public safety that the functionality of the PSAP be maintained. Further, emergency alerts should be prioritized such that the PSAP processes high-priority alerts before processing low-priority alerts. There is a need for methods and systems that decrease the load on the PSAP by filtering and consolidating messages and that enable the PSAP to address more pressing matters first by prioritizing and throttling messages.